


Stargirl

by Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Related, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Food Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, role play (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha/pseuds/Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha
Summary: “...And don’t forget to put on make up: I want to see a pretty girl tonight.”Mild BDMS, feminization, definitely smut.Originally posted on asianfanfic Mar 15, 2018.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Stargirl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on asianfanfic Mar 15, 2018.
> 
> Inspired by The Weeknd's song "Stargirl" and Ruinwyn's fics "Surrender" and "Caged".
> 
> Mild BDSM, Dom/sub dynamic, chastity devise, feminization, role play (in a way?), sex toys, mild bondage, intense spanking, temperature play, food play, overstimulation, orgasm denial and I think this is all.
> 
> HAPPY WHITE DAY TO EVERYONE!
> 
> Finally the story is here! Enjoy! <3

Jul 13, 2020 Update: Now with an [Indonesian translation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/232832280?utm_source=android&utm_medium=twitter&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=choibabyxxx&wp_originator=QUNyA79BwcCjBsS%2FkYpFrxb%2FPtKzAUMVCoNBZ2NzuoZx7XRKN%2Ft24l%2FFl%2Bu0gOnQxHzmOXfgu5vYUS2KP6MRdSjBDebVet9%2BdieqFBex0W%2BSNZRRuj5viJpzQIlon2fu&_branch_match_id=811348842925490787) done by choibabyxxx on Wattpad.

“ _I just wanna see you shine ‘cause I know you are the Stargirl.”_

When Jiyong comes home that night tired and unsatisfied from a long day of inconclusive work, he finds Seunghyun on the sofa, legs crossed, lingering on a glass of wine, on hold.

He doesn't move when Jiyong closes the door and steps in the room, he just gives him a look of acknowledgement before giving back his attention to the wine.

Jiyong at that stops at the entrance of the living room looking at Seunghyun from distance, not knowing what that unreadable look was about.

The silence in the room suddenly starts to become oppressive and he can't help but questioning himself if he did something wrong to piss Seunghyun off but nothing comes to his mind.

He has to know what is happening and to break this heavy calmness.

“Seunghyun?” he asks in fact, his voice full of uncertainty. He feels anxious all of sudden.

Seunghyun doesn't answer, he just looks again at him for some moments, perfectly still, before finally standing up and walking toward him.

Jiyong is attentive at every movement he does. He feels strangely scared and his heart is beating faster.

Once again the older doesn't speak and just fixes his eyes in Jiyong's ones.

Jiyong stares back not moving too, trying to read whatever thing in those dark intense irises that seems to be trying to dig into his soul. But Seunghyun doesn't give back anything, no signs of what is going to happen and the younger coughs himself gulping for the tension that it is creating in the air.

Suddenly then Seunghyun lifts a hand up and Jiyong closes his eyes, fearing a slap that, however, never comes.

There are gentle fingers on his cheek now, caressing it, but still, he doesn't want to open his eyelids yet.

So he doesn't see Seunghyun nearing his face to his neck and a shiver passes through his back when he senses Seunghyun’s warm breath on his skin.

Seunghyun takes his time, inhaling Jiyong's perfume, before kissing him slightly.

“Relax.” He says finally in a deep tone as his other hand goes to caress the younger's waist.

And Jiyong does as if under a spell.

“Do you remember what you asked me two months ago after we came home from that dinner with the members?” Seunghyun whispers in his ear.

Jiyong takes just a moment to recall what the other was talking about; he nods and finally opens his eyes wide.

“Do... Do you want to do it now?” he is suddenly expectant.

Seunghyun makes eyes contact with him and gives him a little side smile. “Just to begin it.”

Jiyong frowns at that. “What do you mean?”

Seunghyun takes a step back. “Follow me.” he says stretching a hand to the other to grab.

Jiyong takes the hand offered to him and follows Seunghyun in their bedroom.

When they are there, Seunghyun leaves him and goes to their wardrobe, opening it, and taking out a box.

“Close your eyes.”

Jiyong gives him and to the box a questioning look before, once again, accomplishing Seunghyun's request.

He senses the other coming closer and opening the box.

“Give me your hands.”

He lift his hands with his palms up and then something is posed on them.

“You can look now.”

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes again is Seunghyun's smirk, the dare and expectation in his irises, then he looks down, on the thing in his hand and his sight encounters a cock cage.

He doesn't know what to think about it.

“Where did you get it?” he asks.

Seunghyun shrugged. “Just a site online. Don't worry, I made sure to not let them know it was for me.”

Jiyong seems satisfy by the explanation and returns to fix his attention to the chastity device.

“Do you want me to wear it... now?” Jiyong feels not so sure about it. It's all so new and sudden… He didn’t expect it so soon.

“Yeah... I have a plan, actually. Do you trust me?” Now, Seunghyun isn't as confident as before. He can sense the uncertainty in Jiyong’s voice.

“You know that I do.” the answer comes almost immediately but then there is silence between them.

He knows Seunghyun is giving him his time to think, to be sure of wanting to do it, to be ready to do it and he is grateful for that.

Two months ago, after they came home from a dinner with the other BigBang members, they had a talk about their sexual life. The subject came out of nowhere, probably more from the alcohol in their system than rational thoughts and that led Jiyong to ask for something he had wondered for a bit.

He wanted to take their sexual life to another level, to make it a bit spicier but he didn't know if Seunghyun was inclined to that.

When the question came out, in fact, the older stared at him like he didn't comprehend and Jiyong thought that maybe he was too drunk for that, but then he asked what he meant.

“I... I just want to try new things... I don't know... Something like orders, blindfolds, robes, doing it a bit... rougher?” When he ended, he was already thinking it was a bad idea to bring that out.

Seunghyun was still looking at him but he seemed serious and thoughtful then. He remained silent for a bit.

“Isn't what we do enough for you?” He sounded betrayed.

Jiyong sighed then. “Don't put it in that way. I'm more than satisfy with what we do already, it's perfect, _you_ are perfect but... I just want to take it to another step? Like when two people are in a relationship for many years and then live together and marry? Or maybe it's just that I want something that comes out of the ordinary?” He shrugged then, trying to make the situation lighter.

Seunghyun stood silence again and Jiyong knew he was thinking and he let him.

After a bit he finally said “Ok.”

“Ok?” Jiyong was a bit shocked. Was just that his answer?

“Yeah, ok. Just… Give me some time to adapt to the idea?”

Jiyong saw that coming so he agreed. “Sure.” But he was happy that at least Seunghyun would have given it a thought. He snuggled against him then.

“Are you sure you want to try?” Jiyong looked up from his spot against Seunghyun's chest.

Seunghyun seemed taken aback by the question.

“Yeah… Yeah. You know I would do anything for you. It's just something new for me? You know I need my time when it comes to changes.”

“I know.” Jiyong said before kissing his jaw. “I'm happy you want to try.” He smiled in Seunghyun's neck.

Seunghyun at that distanced himself a bit from him to look at him in the eyes. “And I'm happy to make you happy.” And then kissed him on the lips.

After that Seunghyun made his researches, reading articles and watching porn, to learn as much as possible about what a dominant and a submissive are, what this relationship implies, especially about the aftercare the Dom has to practice to the sub after every encounter. He searched for a lot of objects from spanking and bondage items to vibrators to chastity devices. He also thought of some possible scenarios they could have tried. He wanted to be perfect for Jiyong.

The next step was to discuss of their boundaries and decide on a safeword.

When he brought up the thing while they were watching a movie on the sofa, Jiyong felt a bit taken aback by that: he didn’t expect Seunghyun to take it so seriously and to be so informed about all the procedure.

“You really took this to heart right?” he was indeed pleasurably surprised.

Seunghyun smiled briefly then. “I did.” But he became serious right after. “I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or even hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I happen to do so.”

Jiyong made a little laugh. “I know you enough to know that you would never hurt me or made me feel bad in any way. In fact, I was surprised you said yes to all this at all.”

“I want to make you happy.” was his answer, almost repeating word by word what he said the first time when they talked about that.

Jiyong snapped hearing so. “Just that? I want you to enjoy this as much as I would. You don’t have to do this just for me.”

Seunghyun sighed. “I know. That’s why we need to talk about it. I could have ideas you don’t like and vice versa. I don’t want to lose control.”

“But I do.” Jiyong said right back. “I need you to lose control. You are too careful with me. I’m not as fragile as you think and moreover I want this. I want to feel that you’re completely crazy about me, I want to feel you lose yourself in me.”

Then it was Seunghyun turn to be taken aback. He didn’t expect this. There was so much more behind Jiyong’s desire than simply fantasies. He should have understood that before.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t thought that I was making you feel this way. I… I didn’t mean that… I have always been taught to be careful, attentive; I grew up knowing that hurting the other would have just lead to more pain and nothing else. I was just trying to make you feel loved.” Seunghyun looked down at his hands, mortified.

Jiyong neared to him then and caressed his nape. “I know babe. And I’m not angry at all for that. I love that part of you and I always felt loved by you.”

Seunghyun looked up at him then, eyes wide. Jiyong caught that moment to kiss him softly.

“Now I want to see a new part of you. A part nobody ever saw. Make me special. Will you do that?”

Seunghyun nodded before kissing Jiyong again.

“So? What were you talking about before?” Jiyong asked then after breaking the kiss.

“I want to know what would be right for you and what not and we need to find a safeword.”

“Right.” Jiyong neared himself to Seunghyun and snuggled against his chest. “Uhm… I can’t think of anything that I wouldn’t like to try or any safeword. Do you have any idea?”

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Jiyong and looked down at him. “While I was researching I saw a lot of things about spanking, hand cuffs, chains, ball gag, collars, vibrators, chastity devises… I don’t know… What do you think about these?”

Jiyong looked up at him a little red on his cheek. “Wow...”

Seunghyun laughed then. “What did you expect? You know I take my role seriously.”

Jiyong giggled back and gave him a peck on the chin. “You’re amazing.”

“So?”

Jiyong stood silent for a bit, thinking. “Spanking it’s all right, just not with whips? I think those could leave permanent marks and we can’t afford them. For the same reason I will exclude chains… too dangerous. I’m fine with hand cuffs, collars, ropes, ball gags, vibrators...”

“What about the chastity devices?”

“I think it can be interesting to try it.” He smiled. “Anything else?”

“Role play?”

“Sure!”

“But what about taking them out? Keep acting even between other people?”

“You mean also at work?”

“Not necessarily. We can come up with whatever thing. We could also reenact our favorite movies if you want. Or I just can order you around.”

Jiyong was silent again. “Yeah, ok. I like the idea.”

“Would you also like to be my girl sometimes?”

Jiyong at that sat straight and looked at Seunghyun in his eyes. “Seunghyun Choi! And I thought I was the one being too kinky.”

Seunghyun blushed and laughed, embarrassed.

“You really like when I do that for you uhm?” Jiyong lifted up and posed his knees near Seunghyun’s sides, sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around Seunghyun’s neck and smiling pleasured.

Seunghyun went to take Jiyong’s waist in his hands. “You know I do.”

“So, you want me to be your girl also out there?”

“Just if you want.”

“It would be risky.” Jiyong whispered on Seunghyun’s lips.

“I know.”

“It’s not from you.” Jiyong laughed softly.

“Don’t you want to see me lose control?”

“I do.” Jiyong breathed. “Fuck. I love you.” and so he went to kiss Seunghyun, biting his lips and searching for his tongue.

Seunghyun couldn’t do much than let Jiyong lead then, let him take what he wanted. Soon that would have changed.

“What about the safeword?” Seunghyun let out in a heavy breath.

“Next time. Just take me now”

They never had the time to talk about it anymore then, partly because they were overwhelmed with work, partly because they never find the right moment to do so.

But probably now would be a good moment.

Jiyong stares at the device in his hands. He said yes to this when Seunghyun asked if he wanted to try it but anyway, he couldn’t feel but taken aback by its presence in his hands.

He thinks about it and he can't help but imagine the possibilities it would lead to.

And he sees himself all naked, with just that to block his cock to grow for all the arouse he is feeling, Seunghyun that plays with him, with his hard nipples and then Seunghyun is fucking him like never before and his cock is hitting his prostate so hard that he wants to explode for all the pleasure and he does.

Just with those thought his cock is becoming hard and probably Seunghyun has noticed it because just before closing his eyes and sigh, he sees the smirk of satisfaction on the elder’s face.

Seunghyun comes closer and put his hand on Jiyong’s hips. “I think is really a yes then.” And again he uses his husky voice, knowing exactly what effect he had on Jiyong.

The smaller looks at him and he knows that his face his completely flashed with arouse, he can feel his cheeks burn and his eyes getting wet. He takes the chastity devices in one hand and lets his arms down along his sides. “It is.” He whispers on Seunghyun's lips.

Seunghyun smiles before kissing him.

He starts slowly, just a brushing of lips but then Jiyong lets out his tongue to ask access to the other's mouth and Seunghyun lets it in. Their tongues meet right away, caressing each other and Jiyong can't help but moan.

It's then that Seunghyun begins to open Jiyong’s shirt, button by button, caressing his skin with is fingertips as soon as it is revealed. When it's completely opened, he slices the sleeves from Jiyong's arms attentive to gently brush them with his thumbs.

It causes goosebumps on Jiyong's skin as he does so and he internally smiles at that.

At some point, Seunghyun breaks the kiss just to go pressing his lips on the younger’s neck, focusing especially on the spot just under the ear, where he knows he is more sensitive and Jiyong reclines his head back.

He grabs the other's waist tighter and press him more against himself, letting his hand slip under Jiyong's jeans and underwear.

Jiyong moans again when his already hard cock brushes against Seunghyun's and Seunghyun's hand cups his cheek, grabbing it hard.

Seunghyun's other hand meanwhile reaches Jiyong’s belt and jeans zip and slowly opens them both.

It's only then that he distances himself a bit from Jiyong, breaking their contact.

“I can't put it on you in this condition.” Seunghyun says, enjoyment in his voice. “We need to resolve this problem first.” He smirks.

Jiyong just moans and nods slightly, still be with his eyes closed and his head reclined, as Seunghyun gets on his knees and takes down both the underwear and the jeans along Jiyong’s legs, foreseeing what was coming.

His mind is so already intoxicated by pleasure that he doesn't really register himself lifting his feet so to let the clothes being taken away, leaving him all naked.

What he senses is Seunghyun's fingers gracing again his skin with their touch, his hands going from his calves to his thighs slowly, caressing him where the inhale exhale tattoos are before kissing them.

Seunghyun kisses his thighs more than one time and in some place stays more, biting and licking, living behind red marks and making Jiyong whimper.

He takes his time to go up, where his attention should have been since the beginning, leaving a trail of kisses while he moves.

Jiyong’s cock is fully hard as he has sensed it to be and is waiting to be touched.

Seunghyun looks up at Jiyong who is now looking down at him with a flashed expression and lips slightly parted.

Their eyes meet and he make sure to never break the contact while he takes Jiyong’s member in his hand and directs it to his mouth.

At the beginning, he takes just the head between his lips and gives it just a tentative round lick and suck, receiving a muffled moan from the other, but then he starts giving the base some licks, passing his tongue along the big vain that goes through all Jiyong’s length and Jiyong moans louder.

That's when he engulfs all Jiyong's length, making him gasp.

Jiyong’s mouth is wide open now and he senses his legs beginning to become weak.

Seunghyun smiles for what is possible with the cock in his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down slowly. He wants Jiyong to enjoy this moment as long as possible since he will soon be trapped in the cock cage with no easy way of relief.

When Jiyong stars to slightly thrust in his mouth he sucks a bit harder, sure to not leave Jiyong unsatisfied, and in no time Jiyong's free hand is in Seunghyun's hair, pressing him more to himself.

Seunghyun lets him conduct then, lets the pressure on his head and Jiyong's hips set the pace that soon becomes faster and almost erratic.

He does his best to relax his jaw to let Jiyong's work his lips, to let his tongue lick the base of the cock at every thrust, to suppress his gag reflex as the tip goes to beat on the back of his mouth.

In doesn't take long for him to sense that Jiyong is closer and so he presses his hands on Jiyong's sides to keep him still and sustaining him.

He goes down on him as fast as he can, closing his lips firmly around Jiyong's cock, letting out a guttural moan from time to time that makes Jiyong shiver and it's soon after that Jiyong comes, spilling his semen in his mouth.

Seunghyun lets Jiyong's cock out as he swallows all the come and wipes away a mix of it and of his own saliva that is wetting his chin.

When he looks up, Jiyong is panting hard and he is shaking under his hand that still are on the other's hips.

He gives the cock one last kiss on the tip as he let it deflate and he stands up.

Their eyes meets again, then, and Jiyong goes to kiss him.

It's just a peck because soon after he leans in the crook of Seunghyun's neck and nuzzles him. He comes closer and Seunghyun presses them together once again but this time there is no urgency, no rush, just tenderness.

Only then he notices how he still be completely dresses and Jiyong doesn't and that's exactly what he wanted.

Finally, saying nothing, he takes the cock cage from Jiyong's hand and gets on his knees again.

Jiyong let's out a puff of discontent as Seunghyun separates himself from him but he is soon attentive at what he is doing now.

He looks down as Seunghyun starts open the chastity device, posing every piece on the floor.

He seems as if he had done it millions of time and Jiyong is surprised by it, leading him to be once again amazed by how much care Seunghyun put in his researches to please him. The thought makes him extremely happy.

He is so lost in thought that doesn't register that Seunghyun has stopped and that his glare is on him. “Are you ready?” he asks.

Jiyong finally refixes his eyes on him.”What about the safeword?”

Seunghyun is surprised for a moment but he should have thought about it firstly. “We don’t need it now but I thought about it and the best I came up with was Iris?”

Jiyong laughs a that.

“What? I think it’s perfect. It isn’t a name of someone we know, it’s a flower and for me isn’t exactly something to be proud of? If you scream that I will surely stop without being too horrified.” he laughs too.

Jiyong still smiling nods. “You’re right.” he makes a pause to recompose himself. “I like that. It’s perfect for me as well.” He agrees in the end.

“Happy you like it. So, you’re ready?”

At the question Jiyong nods once again.

Seunghyun then takes what seems an incomplete ring and put it behind his ball and block it with the two missing pieces: one that has three white tubes on it and one that doesn't.

The material is not so cold as he expected, probably because he kept it in his hand all that time, so the sensation in not so uncomfortable.

The next step is the part that goes on the cock. Seunghyun puts it up slowly and blocks it with the central white tube of the cock ring and another little tube that goes on the previous one. Last is the padlock.

Seunghyun slips it in the hole at the end of the little tube and closes it, blocking completely the cock cage.

It's only when it clicks that Jiyong became self aware that his cock is trapped, that he can still see it but can't touch it in any way. That gives him a strange sensation that he can't really define yet.

Seunghyun makes sure to retrieve the key from the floor and to put it on his nightstand before standing up and looking at Jiyong again, studying his features.

“How does it feel?”

Jiyong blinks a bit at the question but then shrugs.

“I don't know. It's strange... Not in a bad way I think just... strange. I just need to get used to it, probably.”

Seunghyun smiles at him then, going to caress his cheek. “You will, don't worry.”

Jiyong leans in the touch as a little sparkle of excitement lights in him at the thought of the “you will get used to it”, but whatever attempt his cock would have done to come awake is now blocked and he can't do anything but trying to suppress them.

“What is on your mind?” he asks then, when he feels calmer.

Seunghyun gives him a little kiss on the lips. “Want to take a bath with me?”

Jiyong opens his eyes wide at the beginning, not expecting something like that but he doesn't refuse and nods in fact.

Seunghyun then takes him up, sustaining him under his arms and knees and starts go to the bathroom.

Jiyong giggles. “Am I a damsel in distress now?”

The other smiles back. “No. Just my princess.”

“Silly.”

Seunghyun puts Jiyong down on his feet before going to open the water of the tub to get it warm.

When he comes back he stands in front of Jiyong, an intense look in his eyes.

Jiyong registers the change in the mood and becomes completely serious, leaving behind the cheerfulness of before.

“Do you think I'm going to bath with all my clothes on?” Seunghyun asks, the dark voice back in place.

Jiyong stares at him for a bit before responding.

“No, I don't.”

“Then, take them away and put them on the sink counter.”

Jiyong does as he is told, a little smile on his lips. He starts unbuttoning Seunghyun's white shirts and then he slips it gently out of Seunghyun's arms. He folds it diligently before putting it away.

He returns and this time he gets on his knees, unbuckling Seunghyun's belt and trouser. He takes them away in one slip with Seunghyun's underwear and puts them where the shirt already is.

Now, they are both naked, just Jiyong has something special on him.

They stares at each other but Seunghyun studies Jiyong more carefully, giving more attention at the new accessory.

He has to admit that it suits Jiyong. It isn't anything special, just transparent plastic but it's extremely erotic.

He smiles at the thought of what is planning to do and as he does so he comes near to the other.

Jiyong looks at him and notices his smile. “What are you thinking?”

“Just my plan for you.”

Once again that sends a shiver run along Jiyong's body who closes his eyes as it does so.

Seunghyun catches that moment to gently caresses Jiyong’s cheek and neck and then lean to kiss him.

He kisses him open mouthed, giving almost immediately Jiyong’s bottom lip some bites.

Jiyong opens up to him, letting his tongue coming in, and lacing his arms around Seunghyun's neck.

They kiss for a bit meanwhile Seunghyun wraps his arms around Jiyong’s waist and presses them more together.

When they separate, Seunghyun takes Jiyong by his hand and leads them to the tub.

Seunghyun leans down and closes the hole of the bathtub, letting it be fulfilled by the water.

Then he enters and helps Jiyong doing the same before sitting down and adjusting Jiyong between his legs.

When the water arrives at their armpits, Seunghyun closes the water and finally relaxes on the ceramic border.

Jiyong leans on him, making his back in contact with Seunghyun's chest.

Seunghyun wraps his arms around him and Jiyong leans into the hug, posing his head on his shoulder and hiding his face in his neck.

Seunghyun sighs happily.

It's always a good sensation to be skin to skin with Jiyong, to have him in his arms. It's a warm sensation that makes him feel at peace.

He never thought he would have ever felt in this way with someone. Jiyong brought a confidence and a serenity in him that he couldn't see possible.

It was like every worries faded away with him, as if Jiyong absorbed them with his touch and then let them go far from them.

When they were skin to skin, all the world outside didn't exist: they had no family, no friends, there were no albums, no stages, no shoots to worry about, there was no need to lie because no one was watching or listening, no need to hurry up. Just them and they were enough.

Seunghyun kisses Jiyong's head, caressing slowly his arm with his thumb.

This is one of those rare moments in which they can relax, in which there is only silence and they can hear each other's breath or even heartbeat. They value them more than anything.

Jiyong sighs of contentment as well then and goes to lace his fingers with Seunghyun’s.

He looks up just to catch Seunghyun look intently at him.

“I love you, you know?” Seunghyun says, the emotion perceivable in his voice.

Jiyong looks back at him and smiles sweetly. “I know.” He lifts up a bit and nears his mouth to Seunghyun’s. “I love you too” he says back before kissing him.

Seunghyun leans more in the kiss and tights the grip on Jiyong’s body.

All feels so perfectly good.

They finishes their bath mostly in silence for then redressing in their pajamas and heading in the kitchen to eat something since Jiyong hasn’t eaten anything since afternoon and Seunghyun too since he was waiting for the other to come back home.

There is some bokkeumbap left from the day before in the fridge and so they decide to finish it relaxing on the sofa.

While eating Jiyong rethinks of what Seunghyun said before, right after he came back home.

“You talked about a plan.”

Seunghyun at that nods, his mouth too full of rice to talk.

“So… What is this plan?”

Seunghyun gulps. “Actually I would like it to remain a surprise.”

Jiyong pouts then. He really wanted to know but rethinking about it probably it was best this way so he shrugs in the end. “Alright.” he says before returning to his bowl of rice.

  


The next day when Jiyong wakes up in Seunghyun’s arms he feels the cock cage between his legs.

He knows it will be strange to go around with that on all day but he also knows it will be a reminder that Seunghyun has a plan for him and he can’t wait for that. And he is trilled by the idea of hiding something so _dirty_ just under everyone nose.

He just hopes that nobody will notice.

He stands up and goes to the bathroom and is glad to see that the cock cage lets him pee without problems. He takes a shower after that and take extra care to clean himself and the cock cage since he read it was important for preventing irritations and infections.

When he comes out and returns in the bedroom he finds Seunghyun half awake, intent to find him on the other side of the mattress with a hand, in vane.

Jiyong smiles at the scene: it was definitely cute.

He then goes to sit on the bed while he passes the towel on his hair. “Hi.”

Seunghyun opens an eye, looking where Jiyong’s voice came. “Hi.” he answers back still sleepy. “You okay?”

“Yep.”

Jiyong climbs on the bed and goes to give a peck to Seunghyun’s lips.

“Will you come with me today or we will see tonight?”

Seunghyun, eyes closed, nears to him, searching for Jiyong’s warm. “Can’t you just stay with me?”

Jiyong smiles again and softly strokes Seunghyun’s hair. “You know I can’t, my teddy bear.”

“Uhm.”

Jiyong stands up then and starts dressing.

When he is ready he nears again to Seunghyun that seems to be ready to go back to sleep again and presses his lips on his temple.

“I’m going out, sleeping beauty.”

“Ok.” Seunghyun just mumbles.

Jiyong then starts to head out of the room but Seunghyun’s voice stops him. He just remembered he needs to ask Jiyong something and he is suddenly awake.

“Can we meet at your house when you’re over?”

Jiyong turns around, surprised by the request, a hand on one of the jambs of the door.

“Dami is at home. What do you want to do?” he asks back, knowing what that night was supposed to happen.

“Don’t worry.” Seunghyun says, rubbing an eye. “I don’t want to do anything there. Just… You will found out. Alright?”

Jiyong sighs, but smiles. “Ok. I will meet you there then. Later.” He says then before waving and going out.

  


During the day, Jiyong stays mostly in the studio and doesn’t go around much. He really tries to focus on his work but he can’t help but thinking about what is waiting for him at home. He looks up at the clock from time to time and Teddy, that is in the studio beside him, notices that.

“What do you have to do that’s so important to check the time so often?”

Jiyong, that was fixing the clock with his head sustained by his left hand, blinks hearing Teddy’s voice, too immersed he was in his thoughts.

“Nothing.” he tries to dissimulate. He can’t let everyone know that actually something was going to happen.

Teddy lifts up an eyebrow. “Uh uh…” He is not convinced at all and so he keeps looking at Jiyong that again seems to start wondering. Then a doubt sparks. “Do you and Seunghyun have plans for tonight?”

Jiyong jumps then, like stung by a pin. “What?”

Teddy laughs at the funny and revealing reaction. “I see. So it’s that why you aren’t focusing uh?”

Jiyong sighs and let his arms rest on his lap. He has been uncovered after all. “Yeah… yeah that’s it.” But still, Teddy doesn’t know what he is actually hiding and it has to remain this way. If not, he knows he will have to prepare the luggage and leave Korea forever for the embarrassment.

Teddy lift his eyes up to the ceiling. He should have known. “Ok, love bird, I know you can’t wait to rejoin yourself with your Adonis waiting for you at home but we need to come up with something good here and I need you to focus. Can you do that for me even just for an hour? Or I am too ugly for you now to think about?”

A laugh erupts from Jiyong at that. “No, you aren’t.” He finally manage to say after suppressing his laugh. “But don't get strange ideas. You still aren't Seunghyun and I'm going to focus just because this is my album not for you ok?”

Teddy smiles triumphantly. “Whatever. Just work and help me.”

He actually manages to focus after that and somehow time passes even more rapidly, so much that when it’s five p.m. they are just in the middle of finishing putting down ideas for the second songs.

He thinks then it's a good idea to inform Seunghyun on the progress and tell him when he supposes he will be over and so he takes his phone and send a quick message before Teddy scolds him again.

The answers comes almost immediately: a simple “I can't wait” that makes his heart flutter.

And hour later they are finally done and satisfied with the result and so Jiyong jumps up quickly from his chair, waves Teddy goodbye and head at his apartment with his Lamborghini.  


When he gets there, Seunghyun is waiting for him in the car park with a bag in a hand.

“Why the bag?” he asks, as soon as he joins him near the elevator, before exchange a little kiss.

Seunghyun just smirks. “As I said, you will find out.”

Jiyong looks suspiciously at him but shrugs and smiles. He knows the only way to know is to hurry up and be inside his apartment and so he quickly calls for the elevator and, as soon as it arrives, he jumps in.

Seunghyun follows him and giggles. “You’re so eager.” He nears to Jiyong, mouth brushing his ear. “I like that.”

Jiyong blushes, looking down and Seunghyun can’t help but smile too while kissing the other's temple.

When they get on Jiyong’s floor, Jiyong walks to his apartment with big steps but Seunghyun isn’t of the same idea and takes his time to catch up and when he arrives Jiyong has already opened the door and he is waiting for him, visibly impatient.

“Come on.” Jiyong urges him.

“Yeah, yeah. But you will have to wait some hours anyway.” Seunghyun says coming in the apartment, lifting briefly his eyebrows and looking Jiyong mischievously, before bending down and freeing himself from his shoes.

Jiyong closes the door behind him.

“Really?” he asks disbelieved while sitting down and following Seunghyun in taking off his shoes.

“Jiyong? Is that you?” Seunghyun hasn't the time to answer that Dami’s voice calls loudly, probably from her bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s me!” Jiyong screams back, lifting up and walking in the living room.

“Welcome home!”

When nothing more follows and Dami doesn’t come out to meet him, Jiyong takes Seunghyun by his free hand and leads him in his bedroom.

He is fast once again in closing the door and turning to Seunghyun.

“So? What’s in the bag?”

Seunghyun meanwhile has posed said bag on Jiyong’s bed and has opened it before taking out two little jars.

“What’s that?” Jiyong asks as soon as he notices them.

“Cover cream.”

Jiyong lifts an eyebrow, perplexed. “For what?”

Seunghyun smiles slyly. “Covering your tattoos.”

Now Jiyong is even more confused. “Why? What’s the problem with them now?”

“It’s not the right time yet to know.”

Jiyong remains for a bit with his mouth open. “So… You want to cover all my tattoos?”

“Not all but yes. Nobody has to see them tonight.”

“What…?” he tries asks again but Seunghyun shushes him.

“Just undress so we can start.”

Jiyong sighs but starts doing as told.

When he remains just in his underwear, Seunghyun nears to him and gives him one of the jar.

“I will help you with the back.”

They both open the jars and start spreading the make up over Jiyong’s tattoos.

“Also the ones on my sides and stomach?” Jiyong asks when he has finished covering his forearms and hands.

“Those are fine.” Seunghyun just says, finishing himself with those on Jiyong’s back and arms. He kneels down then and starts covering Jiyong’s cross.

Jiyong follows then in covering his left shoulder and the inside of his left arm.

The last to be covered are those on his thighs with which Seunghyun helps along. He doesn’t lose the occasion, while doing so, to leave sporadic kisses on the skin around then making Jiyong face heat up.

After half an hour, finally, all the tattoos Seunghyun wanted covered are completely concealed.

Seunghyun then distances himself from Jiyong all looks at him. “Perfect.” He says and in his eyes Jiyong can see all the excitement for what was coming.

Jiyong looks down at his body then and it feels strange to not see all that ink that usually marks his skin. “Are you going to tell me now what all this is about?” Jiyong meanwhile goes to retook his clothes from his sofa.

“Not quite yet. The game starts now. Do you remember the safeword?”

And at that Jiyong stops completely. He gulps before focusing himself just on Seunghyun, ready.

He nods. “Iris.”

Seunghyun comes closer then and lift up a hand to caress Jiyong's cheek, their mouths just few inches apart. “Good.” Seunghyun's voice is lower now as it was the night before.

“What do you want me to do?” Jiyong asks, heart starting to pound hard from the expectation.

Seunghyun smiles approvingly then.

“I want you to leave your clothes where they are and stand here, without moving. I will go back to my house now and I'm going to leave you a note on your night stand. Only when you will hear the front door closing you will be able to move. Read the note and do as it tells. All clear?”

“All clear.” Jiyong manages to say, too immersed in Seunghyun voice. It felt already so mesmerizing just to hear him ordering him around.

“If something on the notes bothers you and you don't want to do that, just send me a message with the safe word and we will change plan, ok?” Here, though, Seunghyun uses his normal voice, sounding caring and not authoritarian at all.

Jiyong nods. “Ok.”

Seunghyun kiss him sweetly then, cupping with both hands his face. He suck slowly on his lips while biting softly on them from time to time.

Jiyong melt in the kiss, opening his mouth to let Seunghyun in, his hands going on Seunghyun’s forearms to make him come closer.

Their tongues meet but just for a brief moment because Seunghyun suddenly distances himself from him, leaving him hanging.

Jiyong opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend, expecting him to be in front of him, but the other has already walked to Jiyong’s night stand and taken out the notebook and pen he usually keeps there.

He watches him writing and before he can say anything Seunghyun heads for the door.

He doesn’t say anything and just goes out.

Jiyong feels the need to follow him but he remembers the orders Seunghyun gave him and so he stand still.

Some moments later he hears the front door closing. He closes his eyes and sighs before going to his night stand and reads the note.

“Open the bag, takes out what is inside and dress up with that. When you’re over, take a taxi and tell it to go to the Octagon Club. I will be there. Act like you don’t know me. And don’t forget to put on make up: I want to see a pretty girl tonight.”

At that last sentence, Jiyong’s heart skips a bit. Was it really…?

He rushes to the bag and opens it. Inside he founds a dress, a short red dress that Jiyong recognize immediately as the one Seunghyun bought for him last valentine’s day for their bedroom play, a pair of gold shoes with high heels, the wig with short hair he used in the Secret Garden parody, a wig net, black lace lingerie, fake boobs, black fishnet stockings and some accessories.

Jiyong stares at all the items on his bed for some moments, a bit shocked. Now it was clear the reasons of what Seunghyun did and what he meant: he wanted him to dress up as a girl and meet him in a crowded night club.

That was definitely risky. Someone could recognize him even with his tattoos covered.

He feels anxious but a part of him can’t help but feeling excited too: it was right the thrill to be found out that was making him feel more fervent moment by moment.

He imagines them like they were spies undercover during a mission and he really like that idea.

So he strips down of his boxer and wears the black lace thong that was in the bag. The next thing is the bra.

He puts it on and he fills it with the fake boobs.

He stops then and goes to the long mirror that was in a corner of his room.

He looks at himself and he blushes at the image in front: the black lace made a really good contrast with his light skin and it was letting catch a glimpse of his cock in the cock cage. He feels extremely sexy for that. Seunghyun really choose the lingerie well. He smiles, giving a glance to the mirror one last time before returning to his bed.

He then puts on the fishnet and the dress. He struggles a bit with the zip but it’s right when he manages to close it that he hears Dami’s voice again, coming from the living room this time.

“Jiyong?” And he freezes.

“Yeah?” He answers, trying to hide his anxiety, hoping his sister won't come in his room and go back to hers soon instead.

“I heard the door before. Was Seunghyun with you?” the voice comes closer and closer at every words.

“Yeah, he just brought me a thing. We are meeting tonight so don't worry about making dinner for me too.” He is praying that after that his sister will stop bothering him.

“Oh, ok…” he hears her says and a sigh of relief escapes him when he thinks she is finally going away.

“But anyway can you help me…” and it is just too late when Dami opens the door and sees him.

He closes his eyes and hides his face in his hands. He feels so embarrassed. When he has the courage to look up at his sister she is looking at him with eyes and mouth wide open.

“Jiyong…” she just says and Jiyong really wants to die on the spot.

“If I knew I could have helped you.” Dami surprisingly jokes after and Jiyong can't help but feel shocked. He is sure a little heart attack occurred to him just now.

He crawls down, knees on floor and again he hides himself in his hands.

He hears Dami approaching and doesn't know what to do.

“This is for Seunghyun right?” In Dami's voice there is just empathy, not anything intended to make fun of him, so he lift his head a bit and nods.

His sister’s hand is on his shoulder then. “You look good you know? It reminds me of when you were little and always stole my clothes and tried them on.”

They finally look at eachother then and both start laughing at those memories already so far in the past.

Eventually Jiyong relaxes. He should have known his sister wouldn't have judged him for this.

He smiles at her and stands up from the floor.

Dami follows him.

“So… You need to do your make up right? As I said before… Can I help?” She smiles.

And Jiyong smiles back. “Sure. I also have to put on the wig.” He takes it from the bed with its net and shows it to Dami.

“Oh.” She looks at it, thinking, before looking carefully at her brother and noticing only then how his tattoos were covered.

“Are you going out in public like this?” Jiyong can feel the worry in her voice.

He reposes the wig on the bed and takes her hands in his. “Yeah. But, we will be in a club with VIP sections so… I will be fine, ok?”

Dami looks up and sighs. “Ok. I trust you.”

“Thank you” He smiles.

She smiles back, going to raffling his hair.

“So where were we?”

Dami then helps him put on the wig and with the makeup: foundation, blush to highlight his feminine traits, smokey eyes, fake eyelashes and red lipstick.

She also handles him the accessories that were in the bag: gold hoop earrings, gold bracelets, gold rings and a gold necklace with a little ruby in the middle, long enough to arrive right in the middles of the sweetheart neckline of his dress.

When they are over, Jiyong sprays some perfume on his neck and wrists.

He looks at himself again in the mirror of his dresser this time, Dami behind him.

“You looks so pretty. Seunghyun will go crazy.” she compliments him, giving a little squeeze on his shoulders.

Jiyong blushes but then he smiles slyly. “I hope so.”

And Dami laughs at that.

The last thing he puts on is the high heels. Dami lends him a little gold pochette where he puts his phone and wallet and finally he is ready.

He calls for a taxi before his sister kisses him good luck and he goes out.

The taxi comes taking him in the car park. He tries his best to dissimulate his voice and tells the driver to go to the Octagon Club.

He arrives there some minutes later and the bodyguards let him enter immediately, thing that makes him think Seunghyun has told them something.

As soon as he is inside he goes to the first floor, where there are the VIP sections and looks around for Seunghyun.

While he searches, he notices many guys land eyes on him and he can’t help but feels a bit flattered by the attention but he is not there for them today, for their misfortune. One also tries to approach him but he is fast enough to lose him in the crowd.

A moment later he finds Seunghyun sitting on one of the sofa of the local, beside him Kyungil.

He stops in his track then and a couple, too focused on eachother to notice him, almost trips on him.

“Hey!” the girl screams, surprised by the almost collision.

But Jiyong doesn’t mind her, eyes fixed on Seunghyun and Kyungil. He didn’t know he would have been there too.

He thinks of what to do, if approaching Seunghyun to ask him to dance, risking to be recognize by Kyungil or if dancing around with strangers, making Seunghyun notice him to make him jealous.

He chooses the second option, feeling playful. Seunghyun asked him to act like he didn’t knew him and so he will.

Probably doing so will lead to some kind of punishment later but that’s exactly want he wants so he goes a little more near to were Seunghyun is and search around for someone to dance with.

It doesn’t take long because the guy that tried to hook him up before shows up again.

He comes closer to Jiyong, scanning him from head to toe.

“You’re really pretty you know? Wanna dance with me?”

Jiyong looks back to Seunghyun that is scanning the dancefloor. He waits a moment and then their eyes meet and Jiyong is ready to start his part of the plan.

“Sure.” he says at the guy who, hearing so, grabs him for a hands a leads him in the middle of the crowd where a little free spot was.  


Seunghyun finally finds Jiyong and for a moment he is ecstatic to see him in all his beauty until he see his boyfriend giving him his back and going dancing with a stranger.

Was he playing with him?

He follows him with his gaze, attentive to the stranger’s every movements.

Initially the two are just dancing one in front of the other, Jiyong getting absorbed by the music, then he lifts up his arms and the guy catches that moment to slip his hands on Jiyong’s hips and pulls him closer.

The sight lights something in Seunghyun, something in his guts that makes him boil. He clenches his teeth and tightens his grip on the glass in his hand.

He keeps on watching the shows Jiyong’s putting up from him, jealousy rising in him, until the stranger tries to kiss him. He sees Jiyong trying to stop him but the guy seems not to want to retreat and it’s only then that anger takes lead of Seunghyun. He lift up, leaving Kyungil alone, heading to where Jiyong is.

“Where are you going?” his friend screams but he doesn’t hear him, his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

He has to dodge some people to arrive at destination but he goes as fast as he can.

When he arrives, Jiyong is struggling to get free from the guy that was still grabbing him hard from the waist.

“Don’t you think you should leave her alone?” Seunghyun screams, furious.

The stranger is taken aback by the new presence and stops in his action, not letting Jiyong go though.

Jiyong too stops fighting, hearing Seunghyun’s voice. A mix of fear, relief and excitement rushes in him, seeing his boyfriend.

“Look who we have here! T.O.P! Don’t you have enough pussies for yourself? You want also the ones of the others?” the guy’s voice is viscid and hateful.

Seunghyun hearing so, tries his best not to punch the stranger in the face straight away.

“She doesn’t seem to want you tho.” He takes a big breath. “I will repeat myself just one last time: let. Her. Go.”

The guy smiles crookedly at him. “No.” he says before starting to pull Jiyong away.

Jiyong tries again to free himself from his grip but then the guy grabs his wrists hard, almost twisting them. “Stay calm bitch.”

In his angry rush he doesn’t see Seunghyun coming to him and that lets Seunghyun the possibility to hit the guy in his side with his elbow.

The stranger bends down then, finally releasing Jiyong from his hold.

Seunghyun so takes Jiyong by a hand and hurries to get them to a safer place.

They head for one of the private rooms of the local and they stop running only when they are inside, far for prying eyes.

“Are you ok?” Seunghyun asks, still panting and high on adrenaline.

“Yeah.” Jiyong just mumbles beside him.

When they regain composure, Seunghyun rethinks of what just happened and can’t help but feel angry again.

“Are you crazy?” he screams to Jiyong, letting his hand go. “Who knows what that guy would have done to you if I didn’t stop him. What if I didn’t notice?”

Jiyong blinks a few times, a bit taken a back, but then he smiles proudly. His plan coming to realization before his eyes.

“I was sure you were watching all the time.”

Seunghyun opens his eyes wide open then, incredulous. “You did all that on purpose? To make me angry?”

Jiyong shrugs, still smiling satisfy. “Yeah. I wasn’t expecting him to try to kiss me but you come to rescue me as I wanted so...”

Seunghyun lets out a little laugh then. “I should have know...” He passes a hand through his hair, lowering his head.

Jiyong hasn’t stopped smiling and Seunghyun feels the need to take away that proud expression from his face.

Now he is the one that grabs Jiyong’s wrists and lift them up against the wall Jiyong was leaned on.

Jiyong is surprised by the sudden act and lets out a little moan when Seunghyun presses his body roughly against his, blocking him.

Seunghyun nears his faces to his to whispers in his ear.

“You wanted to make me feel jealous uh?” his voice low and angry. “I thought to be gentle on you tonight because it's our first time and you are so pretty but now...”

“Now?” Jiyong is panting again, this time for the excitement. His cock tries to show its interest but the try is blocked by the cock cage and that makes Jiyong’s heart beats even faster for the frustration.

“Now I have to punish you because you’ve been a bad girl.” Seunghyun almost growls before biting Jiyong’s lobe, dodging the earring, inhaling Jiyong’s sweet perfume.

“Then do it.” The elder distances himself from Jiyong to see his face flashed with arouse.

Seunghyun doesn’t let him repeat himself and takes again Jiyong by a hand, heading out of the club at big steps.

They rush to take one of the taxi waiting in front of the local and Seunghyun readily tells the driver to head fast to his villa.  


During the short drive, Seunghyun doesn’t remove his hands from Jiyong’s skin: one still in Jiyong’s hand while the other slowly starts caressing Jiyong’s tight.

Seunghyun turns to Jiyong for bite again his ear before starting kissing and sucking slightly along Jiyong’s neck, his perfume inebriating him.

The younger bends his head back to give Seunghyun more space to act.

Seunghyun’s hand meanwhile has inch by inch come up, gone under the dress and now his finger are brushing against Jiyong’s lace underwear.

Jiyong lets out a moan when Seunghyun sucks a bit more harder under his ear.

The driver then clears his voice and suddenly, they return aware of not being alone and both try to regain some composure.

They just stay hand in hand so, looking mostly out of the car windows but still glancing at each other from time to time.

As soon as they get to Seunghyun’s villa, they rush out of the taxi, pay quickly the driver and get in the house.

Jiyong takes lead of the situation when the door close, blocking Seunghyun against it and starting ravishing Seunghyun’s mouth.

Their kiss is passionate and they are both hungry for each other mouth but suddenly Seunghyun stops and takes Jiyong by his shoulders.

Jiyong whimpers at that and on his face appears a clear expression of discontentment.

Seunghyun laughs at the sight. “Not so fast babe. I’m the one in charge now.”

The younger’s shoulders slump then and he takes deeps breath to calm down, closing his eyes. He takes a step back when he is ready, letting space to Seunghyun, and fixes his eyes on the other.

“What are you orders?”

Seunghyun smiles satisfy. “First, as you probably already know, you will have to follow all my orders, don’t do that and you will be punished. Second, you can’t talk unless I say so, just the safeword is accepted. Nods if it’s all clear.”

And Jiyong does. Heart beating fast once again.

“Good. Follow me.” Seunghyun walks to their bedroom and Jiyong follows as he has been told.

Seunghyun stops in the middle, right in front of the bed. Jiyong does the same right behind him.

Seunghyun tunes to Jiyong then and takes away the pochette that has been dangling from the younger’s shoulder all night and pose it on the nearer night stand, before returning to him.

“Stand here and don’t move. Let me watch you.”

Seunghyun takes some distance from Jiyong and looks him from head to toes: he let his eyes narrow on the way the wig hair caresses Jiyong’s face, on his beautiful brown eyes now darker for the arouse he is sure he is feeling, on his plumb red lips slightly open, on the curve of his shoulders, on the way the red dress wraps perfectly Jiyong’s body, on his long legs covered in fishnet stockings, on the gold high heels that made his angles slender and sexier.

“Perfect” he says, voice low. He knew that always made an effect on Jiyong and he is not surprised when he sees a soft pink join the makeup on Jiyong’s face.

Seunghyun walks behind him then and comes closer to him. “Let’s undress you uh? I want to see what you are hiding under this beautiful dress.” he whispers right behind Jiyong’s head. Jiyong shivers, closing his eyes, a deep breath escaping him, and causing Seunghyun to smile again, pleased.

“Take off your shoes.” He orders and Jiyong bends down to do so, letting his ass being uncovered by the dress.

Seunghyun catches that moment to pass a hand on a cheek gently at first, for then slap it just enough to make Jiyong moan in shock.

“That's a tease of the punishment for having been such a bad girl.”

Jiyong lifts up then and Seunghyun unzips the dress to let it fall on the floor.

While he crawls down, he takes the fishnet stockings in his hands and pulls them with him. “Lift your feet.” he orders and Jiyong does so, letting him take away them and the dress and discard them on the sofa were was the bag.

He inspects Jiyong once again under his attentive gaze. “Something is missing don’t you think?” and without adding more he walks away to the bathroom to quickly take a towel and wet it with cold water.

When he returns, he is pleased to see Jiyong in the same position as before, still as he has been told to be.

He walks slowly so to not be heard by Jiyong and remaining silent he starts passing the cold towel on Jiyong’s back to remove the make up.

Jiyong is startled by the sudden action but he's readily checking on himself the moment after to stop moving.

Seunghyun takes his time to wash Jiyong and uncover his tattoos one by one. He starts with his neck, shoulders and back. When he is over there, he goes in front of Jiyong that again fixes his eyes on his face. He doesn’t reciprocate his gaze though, just focusing on his task.

He lifts Jiyong’s arms, the younger letting being maneuvered like a doll, and cleans them not forgetting Jiyong’s hands, before crawling down and do the same on the legs.

During it, Seunghyun gives a look at Jiyong’s cock, blocked in the cock cage and wrapped under soft black lace.

He nears his face to it now finally returning Jiyong’s gaze and lets out a hot breath just to play with Jiyong’s expectation.

As he finishes, he stand up to leaves the towel on the sofa, near the dress and stocks, and looks again at Jiyong's figure.

All the tattoos were back in place now, gracing Jiyong's skin again.

It was true that Seunghyun didn't like tattoos but on Jiyong was different.

He liked how the ink marked Jiyong's body, tracing lines and telling a silent story. Each of them were a memory of all the phases Jiyong went through in his life, a reminder of what used to be.

And Seunghyun always liked to kiss them, to assure Jiyong again and again that he accepted his past, every pain, every joy he, _they_ , experienced.

When Jiyong has is tattoos, he is complete and he knew that.

Seunghyun lets his gaze narrow on all Jiyong’s figure again finally focusing also on what he is still wearing.

The black lingerie really suited him and Seunghyun feels proud of his choice.

Jiyong indeed was a perfect beauty.

“Very well.” He says before going to his wardrobe. From one of the drawers he takes out a silicon dildo with a suction cup base, a vibrating black butt plug with its remote control, a black paddle, a black crop, a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lube.

Seunghyun poses the items on the bed, all but the dildo and the paddle. Seeing the last item remained in Seunghyun’s hand, Jiyong tenses.

“Since you seems so eager for a cock, let me see you bounce on this.” He says attaching the base of the dildo to the parquet of his room. “Come here.”

Jiyong moves readily and stands in front of Seunghyun, the silicon cock between them at their feet, his eyes never leaving Seunghyun’s face. “Take away your underwear, keep the bra, kneel down and start sucking the dildo, ass up in the air.”

Jiyong complies, discarding the thong on the floor, and gets on his knees, before bending forward and wrapping his lips around the object. He firstly sucks slightly, licking from time to time the silicon, while Seunghyun walks slowly around him, careful to not miss Jiyong’s every move.

In fact, as he notices Jiyong licking the dildo he slaps his ass with the paddle. Jiyong flinches. “I said suck.”

Jiyong readily corrects himself and starts sucking more eagerly than before.

When Seunghyun thinks it's enough he stops him. “Enough. Let it go and remain with the ass in the air.”

As Jiyong lets the dildo out of his mouth, he puts down the paddle and takes the lube from the bed before kneeling down behind Jiyong.

He pours some of the viscous liquid on his right index and middle finger and goes to caress in between Jiyong’s cheeks, leaving the bottle on the floor.

He just tease at the beginning, passing from time to time on Jiyong’s aperture, waiting. When he feels that Jiyong is relaxed enough he lets his fingers slip in. He stops at his first phalanxes, letting Jiyong adjust at the intrusion. But it doesn’t take long, thank to all their years of fucking, and Seunghyun goes deeper in search of Jiyong’s prostate.

He finds it as his fingers are completely engulfed in Jiyong’s warmth and he rubs on it before beginning to trust in and out.

Jiyong starts to breath heavily then, sensing shivers of pleasure going through his own body, his cock pulsing in its cage, and he tries his best to not move and meet Seunghyun in his ministration.

After a bit, hearing Jiyong panting more and more heavily and moaning more and more often at every trust, Seunghyun decides he is ready and slips out his fingers from him, causing Jiyong to let out a whimper of frustration.

Seunghyun retakes the bottle of lube from where he left it on the floor and goes pouring some on the dildo. He gets it slick and good before standing up, leaving the lube on the bed and cleaning his hand with the towel of before.

He returns to Jiyong, standing in front of him.

“Straighten up.”

Jiyong complies and looks up at Seunghyun.

“Get on the dildo. Bounce on it, don’t stop until I don’t say so. Don’t you dare to come. And you’re still not allowed to talk, I just want to hear you moans now. Clear?” Jiyong nods.

He goes to sit on the border of the bed while Jiyong sits on the dildo. He starts bouncing on it, letting it slip in and out of his hole, all under Seunghyun’s gaze.

The silicon sex toys has just the right shape to hit Jiyong’s prostate and that makes him close his eyes and bend his head down for the pleasure.

“Look at me.” Seunghyun says and Jiyong looks up to meet his boyfriend's intense eyes.

He lets his eyes wonder for a moment on Seunghyun’s figure and so he notices the bulge in his trousers. He smiles slightly at the sights and he arches back, posing his hands behind him on the floor, letting Seunghyun enjoy the show more.

The new position, also, permits more pressure from the dildo to Jiyong’s prostate and Jiyong can help but moan louder.

Seunghyun watches Jiyong fuck the sex toy, seeking the pleasure from it as his cock was inaccessible and he is so tempted to free his own cock from under the clothes and touching himself, but doing so would mean just to let Jiyong win and he doesn’t want to do that. So he just bends forward, posing his elbows on his thighs and letting his hand hang between his knees, to try to forget his boner.

After some minutes Jiyong is visibly shaking, his knees ready to fail him at any moment, tired from the forced position sustained for a prolonged time, and from an orgasm near the corner, but Seunghyun doesn’t command to stop.

He does his best to keep going and not let his pleasure explode but his body is faster than his will and he can’t help but come and scream Seunghyun’s name a moment after, his back arching more as his semen splatters on the cock cage and the floor.

Tired, he falls on his side on the parquet, the dildo slipping out of him, and he lies there, trying to regain his normal heartbeat and breath.

In his post orgasm state, he doesn’t notice that Seunghyun has stood up and walked toward him.

“Lift up.” he orders harshly and Jiyong winces at that. “Lift up!”

Jiyong does so after a bit, sustaining himself on his weak arms. “Look at me.”

Jiyong turns his head up and then he meets Seunghyun’s angry face.

Seunghyun looks down: Jiyong’ body is still recovering from the hard orgasm, his eyes are wet and face flushed, and he finds hard to do what is going to. He never was one that liked to infer pain to others, even less Jiyong, but the game was this and he said yes to it, he had a plan and he wanted too to see where he could reach before he was too much. Moreover Jiyong had always the safeword on his side if he wanted to stop and so Seunghyun keeps going.

He slaps Jiyong’s cheek then and as soon as his palm hits the other’s skin he is ready to hear the safeword being said, he almost hope that Jiyong would say that, feeling for a moment to be too hard on him. But Jiyong doesn’t say anything.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Seunghyun keeps acting so, keeping the angry face. Jiyong slightly shakes his head.

Seunghyun slaps him another time. “Did I tell you to come?” Jiyong does no again.

A third slap hits Jiyong’s cheek. “Did I tell you could have said a word?” And once more Jiyong says no with his head.

“I’m going to punish you now. You’re really getting on my nerves. Stand up!”

Jiyong by the moment has regained some strength in him but it still take him a bit to get on his feet, legs still trembling a bit and knees red for the pressure they have been under all that time.

Seunghyun then takes the handcuffs and blocks Jiyong’s wrists, lifting up the bracelets Jiyong was still wearing, before taking the crop from the bed as well.

“Don’t move.”

Jiyong has his eyes closed as he lifts it up to caress gently his neck and shoulder. Jiyong is tensed but at the gentle gesture he relaxes and opens his eyes and it’s then that Seunghyun hits his arm.

Jiyong hisses at it. He watches Jiyong’s reaction and sees an expression of surprise forming on his face. But more than that, nothing which reassures him that what he was doing was right.

Seunghyun then starts walking around him with no hurry, calculating every step, the crop never leaving Jiyong’s skin. He hits Jiyong in various places: his sides, his arms, his tights, when he least expect them, always being attentive to not be too hard.

Jiyong needed to get used to the sensation since Seunghyun didn’t want just to harm him. That wasn’t the purposed of all that.

When he thinks Jiyong is sufficiently ready he gets behind him for the second time and focused on his ass, starting to hit it harder than he did before.

Jiyong bites his lips and his breath catches at every whip.

Seunghyun lands ten hits and then stops, seeing the skin becoming red and the signs of the crop forming on it. For now it was enough, he decides, but he also hopes Jiyong would be good from then forward and he won’t have to punish him even more.

He returns in from of Jiyong to look at him.

Jiyong’s eyes are wide and wet when he poses them on his face. He looks fragile and shattered and something in Seunghyun lights up at the sight. It was the same sensation he felt at the club. It was the desire to possess, to mark Jiyong has his own that was growing in him. It was strange, dark and primitive but he wasn’t so displeased to feel it.

Probably that was all along what Jiyong wanted from him.

They stares for a moment to eachother before Seunghyun talks again.

“Will you be good from now on?” he asks and Jiyong nods immediately.

Seunghyun smiles, freeing him from the handcuff, Jiyong deserved it, and he throws them and the crop on the bed to freeing both his hands, before cupping Jiyong’s cheeks in them. “Very good. You can move now.”

His tone is sweet now to reassure Jiyong that the pain was over, that it came only when he didn’t do as told.

He nears his face to Jiyong’s and make their nose meet in an Eskimo kiss.

“You're so beautiful.” He whispers while his lips comes closer and closer to Jiyong’s.

Jiyong though is the one to near definitely to him, searching immediately for his mouth.

Seunghyun welcomes the kiss, his hands going down along Jiyong’s neck to caress it.

The kiss is soft, just a pure need of affection and Seunghyun can't deny it. He responds eagerly to it, assuring Jiyong that yes, there was still space for tenderness.

They kiss for some moments, slowly, savouring thoroughly each other mouth.

Jiyong meanwhile has come nearer to Seunghyun, wrapping his arms around his back, grabbing Seunghyun's white shirt like his life depends on it, and a bit it feels like it.

Seunghyun as well wraps his arms around Jiyong's shoulder and hold him tight to himself, comfortingly.

When their lips separate, Jiyong leans completely on him, posing his head on his shoulder, his face hidden in Seunghyun’s neck, his breath tickling on his skin.

Seunghyun then starts lulling him, in a small dance that followed the sound of their heartbeats.

At some point, Seunghyun goes to kiss Jiyong’s shoulder, gradually making his way up to his ear, following the roman numbers inked in the skin, to stop right where he knows Jiyong is more sensitive.

As he did in the taxi, he focus on that spot, leaving open-mouthed kisses, sucking and biting slightly from time to time.

He doesn’t care that his ministrations will leave a hickey there, now he just want to make Jiyong feel good and appreciated.

In fact, as he starts sucking, Jiyong moans, nearing his neck to Seunghyun’s mouth to make the task easier.

Seunghyun takes his time to mark Jiyong’s skin, making him return on the rollercoaster of the pleasure.

When he is satisfied and Jiyong is breathing a little faster, he whisper in Jiyong’s ear. “Are you ready for the second time?”

And Jiyong nods.

So Seunghyun distances himself from him, hands and lips grazing Jiyong’s face and forehead one last time.

Jiyong takes a deep breath then, arms returning along his sides.

Seunghyun goes to take the vibrating black butt plug with its remote control from the bed before heading back to his boyfriend.

“Let’s try this uhm?” Jiyong just looks at the object, pupils dilating from arouse, but Seunghyun wants to hear his voice now.

“You can talk if you want.” And he nears again to him. “So? Do you want to try it?” his lowest tone of voice back in place.

“Yes.” Jiyong whispers.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes.” Jiyong says louder.

Seunghyun smiles, making one more step in Jiyong’s direction, their body once again few inches apart. “Do you want to come again uhm?”

“Yes.” Jiyong breath out heavily.

“Good.” Seunghyun makes a pause. “Bend over the bed, sustain yourself with your hands, so I can put it in.”

Jiyong does as told, ass one more time up in the air.

Seunghyun lubricates the new sex toy before going behind Jiyong.

He is still loose from before so Seunghyun doesn’t wait to insert the butt plug. He let it slip in a balls at a time until all of it is engulfed in Jiyong’s aperture, leaving out just the bigger base that kept it in place.

When he finishes, he pass his hand on Jiyong’s back before turn the vibrator on for a few seconds.

Jiyong arches his back when he does so and bites his lips suppressing a moan.

“How is it? Does it feel good?”

Jiyong nods. “It does.”

Seunghyun smiles satisfied again. “Straighten up.” he orders and Jiyong complies immediately.

As he does so and they are face to face, Seunghyun makes the most candid face he could manage.

“I’m hungry. Let’s eat something.” and without letting Jiyong time to reply he head for the kitchen.

Jiyong is disbelieved and totally shocked by what he just saw and heard but follows Seunghyun anyway.

When he reaches him, Seunghyun is taking out a box of icecream from the freezer.

“Really?” he asks, meaning both the fact Seunghyun wanted to eat just now and that he wanted to eat icecream from all things.

“Yeah.” He just shrugs. “Come here.” he says then, posing the box on the counter before patting the metal surface with his hand, signaling Jiyong to sit there.

Jiyong walks to him then and jumps on the counter, the butt plug getting a bit deeper and his cheeks stinging a bit as he does so. He hiss at the sensation but the metal is cold enough to suit the uncomfortable sensation.

Seunghyun meanwhile has took a spoon from one of the drawers of the kitchen and filled it with chocolate flavored icecream.

He turns to Jiyong then and offers it to him. “Say aah.”

Jiyong can’t help but giggles and opens his mouth. Seunghyun feeds him firstly for then doing the same with himself.

They just eat the icecream in tranquility for a bit but then Seunghyun lets some of the frozen dessert drop “accidentally” on one of Jiyong’s thigh, right on his exhale tattoo, as he was feeding him another full spoon.

As Jiyong eats what he gave him, they both look down to where the cold brown stain was and Seunghyun takes just a moment to interchange a look with Jiyong before bending down to lick and suck it away.

He smiles to Jiyong again when he returns up and goes to take some more icecream for himself.

Seunghyun fakes again to feed Jiyong, already ready with his mouth open, but instead of doing so he let the frozen dessert slip again off of the spoon, this time on Jiyong chest near the necklace dangling from Jiyong's neck.

As he goes again to lick it away, he retrieves the vibrator remote control from the counter, where he left it, and turn it on.

Before Jiyong can says anything about his suspicious carelessness, he jolts at that sudden act and closes his eyes again, letting out a long and suffocated moan.

Seunghyun turns it off when he has clean Jiyong’s skin, but he remains there to kiss his chest.

“What about we take away this bra?” he asks, finding it now really superfluous and inconvenient for what he wanted to do.

Jiyong, understanding finally what game Seunghyun was playing, just hums.

Seunghyun so frees his hands from the spoon and the remote control and goes to undo the last item of clothing Jiyong was wearing.

He takes it away, with the fake boobs that were in it, and discard it somewhere on the counter.

“Now it’s perfect.”

Jiyong looks at him taking some more icecream again and now he knows that that will not go to his mouth.

In fact, Seunghyun this time directly goes to spread it on Jiyong’s right nipple. He nears to it and start licking it away.

The sensation sends a little shiver to Jiyong who shakes slightly at it.

Seunghyun takes that moment to turn on again the butt plug.

Jiyong then can’t help but bend backward, sustaining himself with his hands while Seunghyun keeps licking and biting his nipple.

When he has finished there, Seunghyun lets the vibrator on, and spreads some more icecream on Jiyong's other nipple, reserving it the same treatment.

As he ends his ministrations there too, Jiyong is a moaning mess under him but he isn’t satisfied yet.

He drops some more of the frozen dessert on Jiyong’s body, from his collarbones to his stomach, just right beside his “xx” tattoo, before taking it away with his tongue slowly, in one go from bottom to top, following up then on Jiyong’s neck.

Seunghyun is completely bend on his boyfriend so, supporting himself by posing a hand near one of Jiyong.

He look at him, encountering an expression of pure bliss on his face.

“It feels good right?”

Jiyong nods, opening his eyes for a moment before shutting them back close and opening his mouth wide as a shot of pleasure goes through him.

“Seunghyun...” he moans.

“What?” he whispers in his ear. “Are you close again?”

Jiyong nods strongly, lifting a hand to grab Seunghyun’s arm.

“Do you want to come again?”

“Yes.” he breaths out before moaning one more time.

Seunghyun looks closely at Jiyong then, careful to read all the signs his body was sending and right when he senses Jiyong’s new orgasm coming he turns off the vibrator.

Jiyong lets out a long whimper of frustration then. “Why?” He ask, voice trembling.

Seunghyun smiles, eyes dark. “Because now it’s my turn.”

At those word Jiyong opens his eyes wide and on his face appears an expression of surprise and wants.

Seunghyun is suddenly impatient then and doesn’t waste time to unbuckle his belt and trousers. He takes them and his underwear down just enough to free his cock that was hard once again.

He takes Jiyong for his hips and pulls him down from the counter before turning him around and making him bend down right where he was sitting.

Jiyong falls on the metal surface and he has just the time to settle his weight on his elbows before Seunghyun, without a word, takes out the butt plug from his hole, letting it fall on the floor, and replace it with his cock.

He enters Jiyong in one fast move that makes him scream. “Seunghyun!”

Jiyong feels so damn good around him, his muscles clenching hardly around him, telling him to not go away.

And he tells him he won't. “Babe, you feels so good.” he exhales just before taking his shaft out almost completely and trusting in again hardly.

Jiyong moans then. “Make me yours, please.”

And Seunghyun doesn't let him repeat twice.

He starts going in and out of Jiyong with hard but slow moves, letting his hands caress Jiyong sides, following the ink that was on them, Jiyong’s cock cage hitting on the counter at every trust.

He bends on Jiyong as he did before, making his shaft go deeper in him as he leaves a trail of kisses along his backbone.

He his attentive to hit Jiyong's prostate to pleasure them both as much as he can.

Seunghyun poses his forehead on Jiyong’s back, grabbing his hips strongly to near him even more to himself.

Jiyong is panting hard under him and he is uncertain if just screaming loud or bite his lips so Seunghyun gives him an option.

“Call me oppa.” He grunts, not really knowing from where that desire was coming from.

As soon as he says so, the word slips from Jiyong's lips.

“Oppa… It feels so good.”

Jiyong voice is full of pleasure and hearing being called “oppa” by him sends a shot of arouse through Seunghyun that makes him go faster.

His hands leaves Jiyong's hips and goes up to wrap around Jiyong’s arms to pull him back toward himself.

Jiyong flinches as Seunghyun bites him on a shoulder after forcing him up, making him arch, but then new position favorites a more pressure on his prostate as it did with the dildo before, and that makes him forget all the pain he could have felt.

“Tell me…” Seunghyun starts saying, panting hard. “Who's my girl?”

“I am.” Jiyong moans at the nth trust. “I am your girl.”

Seunghyun trust harder and faster and Jiyong is losing himself in the pleasure.

“Oppa… Oppa… Oppa…” he keeps on repeating like a mantra as Seunghyun trusts their way to the culprit.

“Shine my little star. Shine for me.”

And Jiyong does, releasing himself hard for the second time that night, letting out a cry, as Seunghyun follows soon after with one last aggressive trust, coming in Jiyong.

They fall both down, Jiyong on the counter and Seunghyun on him, out of breath as they let their bodies calm down after the hardest orgasm of their life.

It’s right in that moment though, that Jiyong starts crying and even if still high on pleasure, Seunghyun starts panicking.

He slips out of Jiyong, adjust his trouser and underwear, and help him straighten up before sitting them both on the floor. He takes Jiyong in his arms and starts rocking him.

“Jiyong? Love? Did I hurt you?” Seunghyun too now feels like crying seeing and feeling Jiyong’s body being shaken by the sobs.

Jiyong though shakes his head and sniffs looking up at Seunghyun. Pure adoration in his eyes.

“It… it felt so good, Seunghyun. It just felt so good.” He manages to say before hugging Seunghyun hard and wetting and dirtying his shirt with his tears and makeup.

At that Seunghyun's heart skips a bit.

Jiyong was crying because the pleasure was so much to make him explode, the pleasure he made him feel.

And Seunghyun think also of himself, of how much he liked seeing Jiyong masturbate on that dildo, of how that innocent and wrecked look Jiyong gave him after being punished made him feel powerful, how he liked to play with Jiyong expectations and how hard he came when he finally made Jiyong his… And in the end, he has to admit that yes, it all just felt so good.

The wait, the pain, all led to a pleasure they never felt before.

He rocks him a bit faster then, posing his cheek on Jiyong’s head. “I love you.” he whispers.

Jiyong looks up at him, sniffling. “I love you too.” he says back before kissing Seunghyun, pulling him down by the neck of his shirt.

When they finally recover from all the highs of the orgasm and Jiyong has calmed down, Seunghyun helps him get on his feet, but seeing his legs trembling, he decides to take him up in his arms and walk this way in their bedroom.

He lies Jiyong on the bed and takes out the key of the cock cage that he kept under the shirt.

“You kept it there all this time?” Jiyong ask, voice signaling how tired it was.

Seunghyun smiles before kissing Jiyong's temple. “Yeah. As my reminder that you are mine.”

Jiyong smiles back slightly, closing his eyes.

Seunghyun opens up the cock cage puddle and takes away one by one all its pieces, finally freeing Jiyong's cock from its prison.

He frees Jiyong also from the wig and wig net, discarding it at the base of the bed, and from the earrings and bracelets he was still wearing, putting them on Jiyong’s night stand.

He takes out some tissues from the box on his night stand and cleans him off of all the traces of sperm that were on his cock and between his cheeks and, for what was possible, of the smudged make up on his face.

When he is over he throws away the tissues in the bin near the bed.

“Can you turn for me, please?” he ask, while taking out of the wardrobe a bottle of lenitive oil.

Jiyong does as ask slowly, lying on his stomach, ready to fall asleep.

Seunghyun gets back to him and opens the bottle.

He pours some of the oil on his free hand before posing the bottle on the night stand, and covering the other hand as well.

He then goes to massage slowly Jiyong's ass, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary.

He passes the oil everywhere, focusing more where the skin was more red, in little circles.

When he is over he takes some more tissues to clean his hands and again throws them in the bin.

Jiyong is already asleep by then and so he slowly manages him under the sheet.

He takes his time then to put in order the house.

He retrieves the pieces of the cock cage, the clothes Jiyong was wearing, the dirt towel and the dildo before going in the kitchen to do the same with the bra, the fake boobs and the butt plug with its remote control and takes them to the bathroom.

He throws the clothes in the basket of dirty clothes and leaves the sex toys on the sink counter, promising himself to clean them thoroughly the day after.

He return in the kitchen to put away the icecream that had already partially melted back in the freezer, and to put the spoon in the dishwasher before coming back to the bedroom.

He puts away the lube, the wig and its net, the crop and the paddle in the wardrobe then.

He looks at the last two items for a moment more before closing them away, thinking that, after all, they weren't that bad.

He thought to feel like a monster after torturing Jiyong but it wasn’t like that at all. He didn’t torture him, he didn't inflict him just pain, there was pleasure too and that was what won in the end.

He smiles thinking of all they did, going back to the bed.

He frees himself of all the clothes, leaving them in the bathroom too, and finally completely naked for the first time that night, he crawls in under the sheet.

He goes near Jiyong, spooning him and hugging him tightly from behind.

He was warm and he felt so good against his skin.

He kissed his neck one more time on his angel tattoo before following Jiyong in the bliss of sleep.  
  


The day after, Jiyong is the first to wake up.

He feel Seunghyun’s breath on his back and his warmth surrounding him and he leans in the embrace.

He goes to interlace his fingers with Seunghyun’s that were on his stomach and sighs.

He rethink of what happened the night before and can’t help but smile: it has been amazing.

He always had just fantasy about what would have been to practice bdsm with Seunghyun, what they would have done and what he would have felt but it all paled in comparison to what actually came true.

He know that what they did was nothing extreme but for a first time it had been perfect, just enough to make him want to do it more. He only hoped that Seunghyun was on the same page as him.

Right then Seunghyun stirs behind him.

He sighs and leans his forehead on Jiyong’s back. “Hi...” he breaths.

“Hi.”

Seunghyun turns on his back, leaving Jiyong space to turn as well toward him.

Jiyong leaves his head on Seunghyun’s arm, just coming a little closer to him to caress his chest while Seunghyun starts playing with his hair, stroking them and letting them pass between his fingers.

They stare at eachother, in pure silence, just bathing in the pleasure to be in contact, a new awareness about themselves and about their relationship forming in their minds.

Seunghyun is the one to break the silence after some moments.

“How was it?” he asks, knowing Jiyong would understand what he was referring to, voice just a whisper, as if not wanting to break the atmosphere that formed between them.

“Amazing.” Jiyong says low, posing his hand on Seunghyun’s heart. “It was like reaching the stars.”

Seunghyun smiles, his hand instead going now to caress Jiyong’s shoulder.

“How did you feel instead?” Jiyong asks, still looking at him.

Seunghyun sighs. “It was hard…” he begins, making Jiyong a bit anxious. “It wasn’t simple to hurt you deliberately for something your body couldn’t control but… I don’t know… In the end I think I liked having that type of power. I was thinking of what I would have done to you, how you would have felt, there weren’t problems, there was anything else to worry about… There was just you in mind...”

When he ends, Jiyong feels relieved. “It’s freeing, doesn’t it?”

Seunghyun nods. “I never though about it this way.”

Jiyong smiles. “I’m happy you discovered a new part of you and that you like it.”

“And you? You like it? What were you thinking about?”

Now it’s Jiyong’s turn to sigh. “There was just you for me as well. I was just attentive at your actions, at your words… Yeah, I like this part of you.” He kisses Seunghyun’s arm. “It wasn’t easy to be punished too. Some part of me was rejecting it but the other liked it. The pain was always pain but it felt good? I don’t know. It was just good for once to not be in control, to not have to worry about every detail, everyone’s actions… There was just you and me, me being yours and you being mine.”

Seunghyun is looking at him, eyes full of emotions. “I love you.” he says before hugging Jiyong.

Jiyong hugs him as well before kissing him.

“I love you too.” he answers on Seunghyun’s lips. “Is it ok then if we do that another time?”

Seunghyun caress his back with the point of his fingers. “Sure.”

They smile to eachother before kissing again.

  


Some days after, Seunghyun invites Kyungil over to his villa for a dinner, to say him sorry after he realized to have left him alone and made him pay at the club.

During the dinner, in fact, Kyungil brings up what happened.

“I don’t want to create problems but I have to be honest.” he starts saying looking at Seunghyun, lifting up his hands as if saying sorry, before turning to Jiyong. “I saw Seunghyun go after a girl, saving her from some piece of shit that was harassing her and then run away with her… Did you know about all this?”

Both Jiyong and Seunghyun stop eating hearing Kyungil’s story, and look at eachother for a brief moment, before Jiyong becomes visibly red in face.

“Uhm… Yeah. Seunghyun told me. He was just helping her, nothing else.” Jiyong says, trying to conceal his embarrassments, looking everywhere but Kyungil.

Kyungil looks firstly at Jiyong at then as Seunghyun that was looking down at his bow, not convinced at all by Jiyong’s answer.

“You are hiding me something.”

Seunghyun manages the courage to look up at Kyungil. “You don’t want to know.” he says serious.

“No?”

“No.”

Kyungil looks again at Jiyong, still red in face and then something clicks in him and Seunghyun notices.

“Don’t say anything. Not now not _ever_.”

And Kyungil, hearing Seunghyun being so authoritarian, can’t do anything but comply.


End file.
